Don't Worry About It
by AuroraAura11
Summary: Thump. There was a noise from down the hallway, like a sheep was slammed into a wall. Smaller thumps; footsteps perhaps. Felix froze, waiting for the something that was making its way to his closed bedroom door. He saw, heard the door jiggle open… (One-Sided Marzia X PewDiePie/Felix) Mainly PewdieCry (PewDiePie/Felix X Cry/Cryaotic) Rated T coz' I'm paranoid! Yaoi!


**Legend:**

Normal - Narration

"Quotation Marks" - Speech or for Emphasis

'Apostrophes' - Thought

_Italics _- Flashback

**Bold** - Title

_**Italics/Bold**_ - Phone call

Underline or CAPITALS - Spoken loudly

**Don't Worry About It…**

"What have I done? …"

Felix sat at his bedroom window, watching in melancholy as his girlfriend, Marzia, drove away in her car, never to return. He didn't understand why she was so mad with him; she was on no account ever mad with him. PewDiePie was his career, how he made his pay. It hadn't bothered her before and he always spent time with her when not "working"… so why did she feel this way now? Did he ignore her at all? No. Was it something he did? …

_Arriving home late from his second news interview with Swedish Television, Felix was quite surprised to find the door to their house unlocked, ajar. Scanning the car park, he was able to pick out Marzia's vehicle from all the rest, which were also vaguely similar in colour and shape._

'_She's home early…', he thought as he stepped quietly through the front door and down the hallway, leading to the kitchen from where he could hear the rattling of the top drawer being pulled out, holding utensils like knives, forks and spoons, along with the odd potato peeler and medicinal measuring cups. He already planned it out, being one for thinking up ideas fast due to all the strategic video games he's played. Sneak attack._

_When she wasn't expecting it, swiftly grasp her from behind and spin her round in circles. He could almost imagine the little scream he remembers so well weave into playful laughter, and as he sets her back down, he receives the innocent peck on the cheek with the "Welcome Home" greeting he cherishes with his entire being._

_Shaking his head to snap himself back to reality, he peeked around the corner to freeze, muscles locking up on him. Marzia was rushing about, pulling things from drawers and cupboards and from their room in a flurry and shoving them into large plastic bags, boxes, crates… and all her clothes were carelessly squished into her large travelling bag. Stepping in, he felt as if he were shoved in another game of Amnesia, trying to sneak past a hoard of Bros. Except more fearful._

"…_Marzia?" he tentatively called. The Italian girl he proudly calls his girlfriend turned toward the end of the hallway where he stood, a feeling of betrayal settling in his chest._

"_Hello Felix." The words held no clear emotion, almost like a robot spoke._

"…_Marzia, what's going on? Why are you packing up stuff?" In his blue eyes held a silent plea, one that said "Please tell me this isn't true… that this isn't what I think it is…"_

"_Felix, I'm leaving." Crack…_

"_Where are you going? And why?"_

"_You wouldn't understand." Crack. Every word she uttered wounded his tender heart._

"_Could you help me-"_

"_Why don't __you__ help __me__ for ONCE!" she snapped, a long-hidden fire burning in her once-sweet eyes. Her voice reminded him of when he accidentally burnt his fingers on a hot iron ring in Science class back in Grade 7. Harsh and unexpected, and when he pulled away there was pain._

"_Do you think I want this type of lifestyle?! Do you think I want a boyfriend who does nothing but sit on his computer 24/7?! I get sick and tired of you talking about your stupid video games day in and day out. You are driving me INSANE!" Felix could see the growing insanity too. He never knew he made her this mad._

"_We don't do anything together anymore because you're too busy playing horror games for the entertainment of You Tubers! I asked if we could go out for a night last week, and what did you say "I can't because I gotta finish yadda-yadda-yadda"! All I asked for was a relaxing night, just the two of us. But no, I can't get that anymore; I guess you'll always put me second to your ridiculous Bro Army-"_

"_Marzia, you know that no matter what, you'll always be my number one! And I'm sorry that I couldn't take you out to dinner last week! I love you Marzia, but it's my job, it's where I get my money from. I asked you if it was okay if I did this for a living and you said "yes". Why do you feel it's a big deal now?" His heart was hanging by a thread._

"_I can't take this anymore…" Marzia exclaimed to herself. She gathered her belongings in a pile. Before she walked out the door to her over-flowing car filled with her possessions, she handed Felix something small, metal._

"_I think you'll need this back…" And with that she strutted out the door, handbag in the crook of her right elbow, calling out a final goodbye without facing him._

And again, his words lingering in the empty house, "What have I done?…"

All across You Tube, the message that PewDiePie deleted his account was a shock to those who watched his videos, even more of a shock to the Bro Army. At first, most people thought it was a little joke he was playing: "The barrels have taken over!" they chortled. But then it began to sink in, and it was extremely hard to believe for the majority of You Tube that the 'King/Leader of The Bro Army' had actually left the video-uploading domain. The most horrified was the one and only, Cryaotic. He tried to contact his buddy any way possible, but he had disconnected everything. Then he called him a week later:

"_**Hello?…"**_

"_**Pewds? Are you okay? It's Cry."**_

"…"

"_**Felix?"**_

"… _**I'm not in the mood, Cry."**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**You wouldn't understand… No one would…"**_

"_**What do you-" (PewDiePie has disconnected)**_

He always wondered if he was okay…

Felix lied awake in bed, wishing to fall asleep and to trap himself in his dreams forever; to fall into an endless coma. Sleep was a rarity and he had all but emptied what was left in his pantry and fridge. It was a month ago today when he lost Marzia and there was nothing he could do to stop the old emotions flowing back. He wanted to be loved again, to have that special someone by his side so he could go on.

Thump. There was a noise from down the hallway, like a sheep was slammed into a wall. Smaller thumps; footsteps perhaps. Felix froze, waiting for the something that was making its way to his closed bedroom door. He saw, heard the door jiggle open…

"Pewds? Are you in there?" Cry.

"Cry?" Felix's voice was reduced to a sickly, rash whisper since he'd barely talked to anyone in the past month. Except Cry.

A torch was shone through the open door and into his eyes. He shied away from it, feeling the heat burning his dull, blue-grey eyes. However, it was quickly moved away and switched off by Cry. He felt the weight on his bed shift as warm, welcoming appendages surrounded his frail body. Suddenly, he underwent a sleeping spell while his companion lay down, allowing Felix's head to rest on his chest. Cry began to hum a long-forgotten tune and play with his dirty blonde hair, lulling him into a shutdown of his entire body. He could only use his senses: sight, sound, smell, touch and taste. He couldn't move.

"Pewds, are you okay?"

'Be honest, Pewdie.'

"… I am now." A smile adorned Cry's unmasked face for a couple of seconds before changing into a frown. His gaze was concerned and cautious.

"I… saw Marzia about five days ago… said she wasn't with you anymore", he explained, trying so hard not to shatter the already-broken heart he cradled within his arms.

"No… we aren't. She left a month ago, today", Felix confessed, hiding the tears that threatened to fall at any second. A gentle hand wiped the tears from his exhausted eyes, then raised his chin to gain eye contact between them. Dulled ocean-blue met soft hazel-brown.

'Those eyes…'

'Those eyes…'

"You don't have to be alone anymore…"

The palm underneath Felix's chin ushered him closer to Cry. He began to shake.

"Cry-"

"Shhhhhh. Don't worry about it, Pewds…" Their lips brushed against each other's. "… I've got it." Their lips met.


End file.
